


To Valinor

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daughter of Lake-town, F/M, First Kiss, Lake-town, Reader-Insert, Sailing, Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is about to depart to Valinor, but finds he can not bear the thought of never seeing you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Valinor

The ship floated lazily next to the dock by the shore. The wood had been sanded to perfection and grey elven rope tied the sails firmly in place. It was beautiful, Legolas had spent many hours working on it, though you felt he might have been a bit too ambitious in his project. The boat was more than large enough for its soon to be lone occupant.  
You stood at the end of the dock, Gimli at your side as you both watched your elven friend. He stood by the ship, one hand on its side, almost hesitant despite the anticipation he’d shown leading up to this moment.  
You watched Legolas with a sinking heart, this would be the last time you’d ever see him. Soon he’d be off, sailing to Elven Home, the Undying Lands, Valinor. You always knew this moment was coming, but no amount of mental preparation would ever have truly made you ready. You‘d had a lot of mixed feelings when Legolas had asked you to see him off. You were delighted that he felt so highly of you, but also a terrible weight at the thought of never seeing him again. Now, as he was about to leave, your eyes lingered on his golden hair and broad shoulders.  
Then, your eyes widened as you noticed as Legolas’s hand clenched and he turned abruptly, beginning to walk back toward the pair of you.  
Gimli also seemed surprised, “Did you forget something, my friend?”  
Legolas shook his head, “No, or not exactly. There has been something on my mind for a long while and I can not keep it to myself any longer. I do not know if this is permitted, but I no longer care.” Legolas took a deep breath, “Gimli, my brother and friend. We have traveled far together since our original journey in fellowship. Never to my recollection have elf and dwarf become so closely bonded. Now, I have one last journey to take and I would be honored if you would take it with me.”  
Gimli’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, “I? Travel to the Undying Lands?”  
Legolas nodded, “Never has a dwarf made the journey, but I can think of no dwarf better to be the first. As I said before, I do not know the will of the Valar, but surely they will not part fast friends so.”  
“With an offer like that, how could I refuse? I suppose I’ll be able to stand your pointy-eared stuffery for little while longer if my eyes will be able to see sights so fair.”  
You watched the proceedings with interest, a strange mix of emotions awakening within you. First, amusement and awe at Gimli’s reaction and the chance he was being offered. Second, hesitant hope? Was there a chance, however slight that Legolas would ask you too? Third, dread. You did not wish to raise your hopes too high for fear of their inevitable shattering. Of course Legolas would bring Gimli, they had known each other for at least one hundred years whereas you had only met Legolas a little less than a year ago. While it felt long to you, you knew that was barely any time to an elf.  
When Legolas finally broke off his conversation with Gimli and turned to you, you desperately tried to keep your heart from soaring. He could just be saying farewell again.  
“(Y/n),” Legolas took your hands and stared deep into your eyes, “Daughter of Lake-town, I confess my request for you to join me is less based on merit and a bit more selfish. I know we have only known eachother for a short time, but already I can hardly imagine a life without you.”  
As Legolas spoke, you felt your breath catch in your throat. He WAS asking you to join him. You could go see Valinor! That was more than you ever could've dreamed, but it also meant this wasn’t goodbye, and that was all that mattered at the moment.  
“I love you, (y/n). I am sorry I never said it before, but I could not bring myself to. You deserve someone so much more than I. You deserve one with whom you can age and grow in wisdom. That is why I have held my tongue. If I were to have made my feelings known that would have been to condemn us both to pain. Despite this, I- I could not leave while there was still a chance for us to be together.” Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head, his forehead touching yours. “I am sorry, I should not have spoken so. You need not come if you do not wish to.”  
“Oh Legolas,” You tilted your head up to him, “It’s all I could ever have dreamed.” You tiptoed and your lips met his.  
Legolas’s eyes flew open in surprise and the next moment he is kissing you back. You bring your arms upward, clasping his head as the sea breeze blew lightly and the morning sunlight warmed your back. Legolas wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly.  
Hearts brimful with joy and surprise at the change in events, you both pull apart from the kiss, but keep your arms around each other.  
Off to the side, Gimli coughed, “Well if you two are going to be pressed together like that for the entire voyage I may have to rethink my choice.” He said teasingly. “But all joking aside, Congratulations. I told you both, you should have confessed your feelings long ago.”  
You blinked, lowering your arms and turned toward Gimli, “You knew he felt so and never told me?”  
Legolas too turned to the dwarf in surprise.  
Gimli shrugged, “You both requested I keep your feelings a secret and neither of you would listen to my urgings.” He shook his head with a smile.  
You laughed, “I see. Well I should have known to value your advice more highly. I apologize.”  
Gimli shook his head, “All has ended well in any case.”  
“Indeed,” Legolas nodded, “I believe my departure will have to be delayed. I would not want to take you away from your people without you being allowed to say farewell.”  
You think back to your home in Lake-town. You did have a few friends with whom you would wish to say farewell, but most of your family had died several years ago from the fever. “In truth a simple letter will suffice for me. The journey would be long and you have already traveled in farewell through these lands. I would not wish to drag out the process of departure.”  
Gimli nodded in agreement, “A letter will suffice for me as well.”  
Legolas smiled, “If you are sure, my friends, write your letters. There is a town not too far off, and then we may set sail. With luck we will have a fair wind behind us and will be far away from here before nightfall.”  
You turned away, smiling and feeling light. You pack was propped against a tree not far away and the front pocket contained some parchment. You had to stop yourself from skipping as you approached it and began drafting a letter in your head. The world suddenly felt so lithe and free.  
_‘We are going to Valinor,’_ Your mind sang, _‘and Legolas loves me.’_


End file.
